


Con

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Con

Clint is an ex-con man.  
There is a thrill in,  
Conning someone.  
Its like an adrenaline rush.  
He used to be a part,  
Of the crew,  
Carson's crew.  
They are the ones who taught him archery.


End file.
